crisispiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Test page
:The subject of this article is sometimes called Roronoa Zolo. Roronoa Zoro is a pirate, former bounty hunter, and one of the main protagonists of One Piece. He is the first member to join the Straw Hat Pirates and to date is considered the largest threat and most dangerous member in the crew after Luffy. His fame as a master swordsman and his great strength, along with the actions of his captain, sometimes leads others to believe that he must be the true captain and is widely thought to be the first mate by those outside the crew. He is one of the top three fighters in the crew, and his dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world. Zoro is labeled as one of "The Eleven Supernovas", the eleven rookie pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 to have reached the Red Line, with a current bounty of 120,000,000. Appearance Zoro is an average sized, muscular young man with lightly tanned skin. He always carries around his three swords, bundled up with a green haramaki over his right hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his left hand. Although his right hand is usually seen resting over them, he can also use this hand to pull his swords out before sitting down. He has three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. Zoro normally keeps a black bandanna(See also Mythbusters) Note: The reason why it is depicted with some green has nothing to do with a color change, if you will notice most of it is still black. The green in the anime is an effect used in cartoons and comics to show shading/highlighting, as the color black is incapable of doing so itself. Light shades of purple, gray or blue are sometimes used instead. White, red and yellow are often too bright to pull off the same effect. Oda does the same effect in color walks. tied around his left bicep and ties it around his head when he is fighting seriously against an opponent. Zoro's body is covered with scars from his many battles, most notably the massive scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip that he acquired during his loss against the world's greatest swordsman, Dracule Mihawk, at Baratie. His other notable scars are the scars he inflicted upon his ankles in a desperate attempt to free himself from Mr. 3's Giant Candle Service Set by trying to cut his feet off at Little Garden. Zoro's other remarkable feature is his cropped green hair, which Sanji often teases him about by calling him "marimo" (moss-ball, moss-head in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub) due to its resemblance to one. Similar to most of his male crewmates, Zoro has the same outfit throughout most of the series. He consistently wears black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and his green haramaki. However, only Zoro's shirt varies from time to time in the arcs. During the Arlong Arc, he wore a opened, navy blue shirt decorated with light blue whirlpools. Since Zoro received his scar from Mihawk during the Baratie Arc before the Arlong Arc, Zoro wore bandages that were visible underneath his shirt. During the Drum Island Arc, Zoro was shirtless in the beginning of the arc until he stole a parka from a man in Wapol's army, which is a hooded, forest green parka with a light green sash and white fur on the cuffs, hood, and hem. During the Alabasta Arc, he wore a orange keffiyeh with a gold chain on his head, a long-sleeved white coat with black lines all over it, and the bottom of his black trousers were torn above his ankles. During the Skypiea Arc, he wore his usual outfit in the beginning of the arc until he took it off after fighting a skyshark to save Tony Tony Chopper from being eaten. Afterwards, he wore a long, deep blue T-shirt and goggles strapped either on his head or around his neck.